Shadow Gets The Wrong Girl
by shadowsoneandonlygirl
Summary: Amy Rose is in the way of Draculaura's dreams; loving Shadow the Hedgehog but what will happen next?


**Shadow Gets The Wrong Girl.**

**Hello, my name is Draculaura Thunder Vladimir Gravestone Dracula and I am here to tell you story of my love for Amy Rose's boyfriend Shadow the Hedgehog. I don't know why but I'm in a church now. Oh look here comes Amy.**

**She was in a long flowing pale pink dress and Shadow in a white tuxedo, he looked horribly uncomfortable. I winked at him and mouthed are you ok? He nodded, but didn't look ok... The organ starts to play a song that sounds like a five year old's song. Amy walked down the aisle, Shadow took her by the hand and they stood at the top of the church the preacher says "speak now or forever hold your peace" I stand up in a long red velvet dress and say "I object, Shadow please don't do this I love you..." Shadow came over to me and took off the ridiculous white tux and grabbed a leather jacket. "Do you love me? If you do I won't marry Amy." Shadow said, and Sonic ran in the door and kissed Amy and they got married instead. I held Shadow's hand all through the ceremony, when Sonic and Amy kissed, Shadow leaned into me, put his arms around me and kissed me longly, slowly and passionately. I very nearly passed out but I kissed him back and I was filled with all the strength of the world.**

**Then I woke up in my coffin bed I was having the Shadow dream again... Sonic the Hedgehog, my younger brother, yelled up the stairs "Come on Draculaura we'll be late for school! I wanna see Tails BEFORE first class starts!" I yelled back "Coming!" I ran into the bathroom, quickly pulled on a pair of leggings, a pair of leather boots and a t-shirt saying "Goths rule the world" and ran downstairs and grabbed two flasks of O- blood. I saw Shadow on the bus and I blushed – for a vampire I was very shy, my downfall. I smiled at Shadow and asked "Is this seat taken?" Sadly, Amy came on the bus and beat me to it and I was forced to sit near Scourge the Hedgehog, the biggest idiot in the universe... Anyways, we got to school and Sonic ran out the bus and went over to Sally the Chipmunk and she said "Sonic, I have to move tomorrow, promise me you will try to love someone else, I'm not coming back to America." Sonic was in a bad mood all that day. At lunch Shadow sat down at his usual table with Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles and me. Sonic came over and said to Shadow "Shadow, do me a favour and GO TO HELL with MARIA! SHE IS BURNING IN HELL!" Uh-oh Shadow got up and yelled back "SHE IS NOT IN HELL! SONIC YOU DO ME A DAMN FAVOUR AND YOU GO BURN IN HELL!" he stomped out of the room and I ran after him to comfort him but I found him in Amy's arms and I ran away with tears in my midnight blue eyes. Shadow the Hedgehog was breaking my heart, in my fantasy, Shadow would come to me dry my eyes, hand me a black rose, and kiss me until I smiled again, but that will never happen because Amy Rose is in the way. I remember when it was me, Shadow and Rouge against the world, but that was the old days, the days Team Dark triumphed. But those days are gone, I remember when I was cold that Winter and Shadow held me, as a friend of course, but still he held me... **

**Anyways, on the bus home Shadow sat beside me and said "Draculaura, remember the old days Team Dark triumphed and the world was ours?" I nodded Shadow said "What would you give for those days again?" I answered "I would give anything to be yours Shadow, but Amy is your girlfriend." I said the last bit with sorrow in my voice. Shadow said "Not anymore, she fell for faker AGAIN." I smiled and I held Shadow's warm gloved hand. "This could be the start of something beautiful Shadow. I love you" I said this and leaned into Shadow's shoulder and he let go of my hand and put it around my waist. Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Scourge and Jet were the "hot guys" of our own Chaos Emerald High School. Amy, Sally, Cream and Tikal were the "popular girls" and Me, Rouge, Cream and Blaze are well, I honestly don't know what category we would be in I am Goth, Rouge is a flirter, Shade is and I are badasses, Blaze is a tomboy but we stick together so the popular girls can't "penetrate" us with their cheerleader/girly/hipster genes. **

**OMD! Shadow is coming this way I leaned against the door and pretended to read a manual about guns. He looked happy, for a guy that had been cheated on, a smirk playing across his face. He came over and put his arms around me. I pinched myself to see if this was reality or one of my fantasies, IT WAS REAL! He kissed me. I'm serious he DID.**


End file.
